


Boxers Boyfriend

by DaisyKwan



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Boxer Lee Donghun, Finally smth ik about, Fluff, I thought of this while at boxing class, M/M, Past boxer Junhee, let me be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Lee Donghun is a well-known boxer in South Korea and Park Junhee is his overly enthusiastic boyfriend.





	Boxers Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this idea on twitter and said someone should write it but no one did so I said fuck it, I'll do it myself. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want @acetextsm8

Junhee sat on the bench with Donghun's water bottle and gym bag. Donghun was currently training for an upcoming tournament; so that meant being at the boxing gym every day and all day. Junhee was more than happy to join his boyfriend during training cause it meant sweaty boyfriend. Sure the smell wasn't the greatest but from afar he looked hot.

Donghun stood in the ring, his wraps, gloves, and ankle brace on. His friend and coach Sehyoon stood in the ring with him with punching pads on his hands. "One, one, two, three, and repeat okay? So that's jab, jab, cross, hook or left, left, right, and left hook. Okay?" Sehyoon smirked holding up the pads.

"Sehyoon, I was gone for 4 months for my ankle, not 4 years. I know what one, two, three, and four punches are," Donghun chuckled as he threw his jab at the pad. Sehyoon smiled and started moving around having Donghun move forward, backwards, and side to side.

"Okay, let's switch it up. Two, one, three, two, one, three, four. Remember to use your hips and twist your ankle when hitting your crosses. Take your time to get the feel for these if you need to," Donghun nodded, making a few big bubbles with his arms before getting into ready position; making sure to cover his face and tuck in his chin. Donghun bounced a little bit before throwing his cross punch, making sure to twist his hip and ankle with it. "Good, good," Sehyoon said meeting Donghun's punches and watching how he moved his body, all the way from how far apart his feet are, to how his back foot moves, to how far he's squatting down, to making sure he's not standing up when punching the pad, how he was using his hips, how scrunched up his torso was when throwing hooks, how he was covering his face, to how his shoulders moved and even making sure he didn't bend his elbow when putting his arm out. There were so many things he had to look out for but very few did he have to worry about. But even your best athlete makes mistakes, so as a coach he still had to look out for those.

Donghun and Sehyoon had been training for a few hours trying out different techniques and strategies. Donghun walked over to the rope on the ring and leaned on it, "Hey babe, can you please give me some water?" Donghun asked Junhee who was looking for plane tickets to Edmonton where Donghun would be fighting Mark Lee in the ring. Junhee looked up from his phone, shutting off the screen. He grabbed Donghun's water bottle and strode over to him, Donghun had Sehyoon take off his gloves beforehand so he was able to grab his water and not have Junhee have to pour water into his mouth. Junhee handed Donghun the water bottle and Donghun drank a bunch, Junhee could hear each gulp Donghun took. He made a face shaking his head. "What are you looking at on your phone? You seemed concentrated," Donghun asked wiping his mouth, Junhee handed Donghun a dry face cloth to clear the sweat off his face and neck.

"Ahh, I was looking for plane tickets to Edmonton."

"Did you find any?"

"Found lots, they're all expensive as hell, though," Junhee frowned. Donghun shrugged taking one last sip of his water before handing it to Junhee.

"Price doesn't matter. Let's just book our flight and go to Canada," Junhee rolled his eyes, scoffing playfully. He went back to the bench and sat down. "Hey, come back!" Donghun called out.

"Why?" Junhee tittered getting up anyway.

"I miss your lips," Donghun said nonchalantly, smirking. Junhee walked over to the ring and stood on part of the mat on the other side of the rope. Donghun's hands rested on the rope between them, he leaned in pecking Junhee's lips. "You should come in here and we could spar," Donghun cockily said smiling, arching an eyebrow for half a second. 

"Hmm, I don't think so. I don't have the headgear or our mouth guards."

"Come on, I'll go gentle on you,"  Donghun teased, poking Junhee's stomach.

"Baby, it's not me I'm worried about," Junhee giggled smiling widely.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"No sparing in my gym without proper gear!" Sehyoon yelled from the other side of the gym then continued to talk with his boyfriend.

"Sorry, baby. Coaches rules," Junhee laughed lightly. "Go to a bag, I can help you since Sehyoon is too busy sweet-talking Byeongkwan," Junhee said laughing. Donghun turned around and grabbed his gloves then proceeded to crawl out of the ring. Junhee waited at a punching bag with Donghun's stuff, he set his phone down at the bench and got Donghun another water bottle. Donghun shuffled over putting his gloves on when he reached Junhee, he stuck his one arm out for Junhee to tie. Junhee walked into his hand so it was pressing on his stomach. He grabbed the strings wrapping them around the wrist of the glove three times tightly then tied it in a small bow and did the same with the other hand. "Good?" Junhee asked.

"Yeah, thank you," Donghun said. He turned towards the bag in ready position and threw a few jabs then pivoted around the bag, dodging it when it came right up to him. Junhee stood and watched how his body moved with each punch, Donghun got into his own rhythm of punching. 

"Don't forget to breathe after every punch. You're getting out of breath," Junhee reminded him. Donghun nodded and made a harsh breath after every hit of the bag. "Good, good, just like that," Junhee praised him still watching his every move. Donghun stopped and held the bag still laughing. "What?" Junhee laughed with him.

"Stop staring at me like that."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like how you are. You're staring at me so intensely I can't concentrate," Donghun tittered.

"Well, you better get used to it cause I'm going to be staring at you the same way during your tournament," Junhee smiled widely. 

"Don't stare at me too intensely, you might get hot and bothered," Donghun teased and winked.

"I'm leaving," Junhee said turning around jokingly walking towards the door.

"Nooo, baby," Donghun whined going up to Junhee snaking his arms around Junhee's torso pulling him back. Junhee let Donghun pull him back to the bag while laughing.

"Ew, you're so sweaty. I can feel your sweat on my back."

"I thought you liked it when I'm sweaty," Donghun joked.

"Only from afar when I can't smell you or feel your sweat," Donghun chuckled, kissing Junhee's nape then let go of him standing in front of the bag again. Junhee hummed then sped to the dressing room that had all the gear as well. He soon came back out with a set of punching pads identical to Sehyoon's. "Let's go in the ring, hot stuff," Junhee said climbing into the ring, Donghun climbed in as well. "I haven't seen you do many uppercuts so we'll work on those right now," Junhee put the pads on and faced his palms towards the floor for the uppercut. 

Donghun squared up and started throwing uppercuts to the punching pads. Junhee made small comments, reminding him to breathe and it's all in the hips. Junhee moved his hands into a place meant for hooks, Donghun flinched a bit in confusion then went into hooks. Over 10 minutes Junhee switched up the punches for Donghun without warning. Donghun stopped, out of breath. He leaned his sweat covered forehead on Junhee's collarbone and wrapped his arms loosely around Junhee. "I'm done for today, let's go home," Donghun breathed out, Junhee took off the punching pads and pulled away from Donghun taking off his gloves.

"Go sit down and take off your wraps, I'll have to wash them when we get home. I'll go put the pads back, I'll be right back," Junhee told Donghun. Donghun nodded and grabbed his gloves going to the bench putting his gloves in the bag and taking off his wraps. Junhee came back and grabbed Donghun's bag and hand pulling him towards the door. "Bye Sehyoon, bye Byeongkwan!" Junhee and Donghun yelled together waving, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan stopped training and waved back as the couple left. 

 

Junhee drove them home and Donghun immediately hopped into the shower. Junhee walked into the bathroom and grabbed Donghun's clothes putting them in the washer with his wraps. Donghun was soon out of the shower, dressed in the clothes Junhee set on the counter for him. "I'm so hungry," Donghun quietly whined. 

"I ordered Italian food," Junhee said coming up behind Donghun startling him.

"I'm going to have a nap, come join me," Donghun grabbed Junhee's hands leading him to the bedroom. Junhee stopped him.

"I can't, I still have to book our flight for your tournament in Canada and the food will be here soon. You go nap, I'll wake you up when the food is here," Donghun pouted and kissed Junhee's forehead then went to their bedroom.

Junhee grabbed his laptop and booked a flight all the way to Edmonton and booked a hotel while he was at it. He looked at Donghun's opponent and studied how he moved and his weakest spots. Mark Lee was good, very good, but Donghun was better. He's not being biased just cause he's his boyfriend. Donghun had a bit of height advantage, not much, but a bit. Mark wasn't very good at his right hooks and he sometimes didn't cover his face when he was going in. If Donghun was supposed to go against Ryan Ford Junhee wouldn't have let Donghun go. He wants his boyfriend alive, not dead.

 _Ding._ Junhee looked at the time and realized 20 minutes had already passed. Junhee got up, closing his laptop and grabbed the money off the table making his way to the door. He paid the guy and grabbed the food closing the door. He placed everything on the living room table and strode to their room. Junhee went to their bed and shook Donghun lightly. "Come eat, baby," Donghun's eyes opened and struggled to stay open. He sat up and rolled out of bed to go eat.

 

 

_A week later: Tournament Time_

Junhee sat in the crowd as Donghun stood in the ring with Mark Lee. The bell rang loudly, piercing Junhee's ears. He flinched at the loud sound and placed a hand over his heart and let out a large breath. Mark was the first to punch, Donghun had his face blocked so he didn't get hit in the face. Thank god. Donghun threw a hook right to the ribs making Mark stumble, Mark got his balance back and hooked Donghun as well and made his way up Donghun's body with his hooks. Donghun punched Mark square in the face when he saw Mark forgot to cover his face. "LEE DONGHUN!" Junhee yelled embarrassingly loud, full of pride as Donghun cornered Mark, hitting him repeatedly. Mark was able to get out and switch roles, Junhee gasped and watched as Mark repeatedly punched Donghun.  _That's going to fucking bruise_ Junhee thought to himself as Mark threw an especially rough punch to Donghun's side. "DONGHUN, GET OUT OF THE CORNER!" 

"You're so loud," a boy about Marks age with orangish hair said. Junhee turned to him and glared.

"And what about it?" The boy glared back at Junhee and Junhee just moved his eyes back to the fight. Donghub had gotten out of the corner and currently seemed to be winning. Junhee cheered loudly for his boyfriend, annoying the boy next to him. "LEE DONGHUN IF YOU WIN I WILL BUY YOU ALL THE FOOD AND DRINKS YOU WANT TONIGHT!" Donghun glanced at Junhee for a slip second. Donghun looked back at Mark and gave him an uppercut knocking him out making Donghun win by default. Junhee jumped up and down clapping and cheering as Donghun was declared the winner of the match. Donghun got out if the ring and met Junhee halfway, Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun tightly then kissed him quickly. "I'm so proud of you, baby!" Junhee smiled widely.

"Thank you for being embarrassingly loud. When Mark heard you yell loudly he said: "that man sure does have a big pair of lungs on him". It was funny. I love it when you cheer loudly," Donghun chuckled remembering Marks reaction.

"What do you want to eat and drink? I told you just like 5 minutes ago if you won I would buy you what you wanted. What would you like to eat tonight?" Junhee asked, his arms now loosely hanging off Donghun's shoulders.

"Tonight I want to eat steak, pasta, some kind of soup, chicken, and you. As for drinks, I would just like some wine and water."

"I'm sorry, what was the last thing you want to eat?"

"Chicken," Junhee rolled his eyes and stopped clinging to Donghun.

"Let's get out of here so we can eat. I'm hungry," Junhee said walking out of the venue with Donghun following close behind. They drove to their hotel and Junhee ordered all the food and drinks Donghun wanted. "I'm so proud of you, Donghun," Junhee told him leaning his head on Donghun's shoulder. Donghun smiled.

"Me too."

 

There was a knock on the door and Donghun got up to get it. The bell boy (?) walked in with the cart full of food. Junhee got up pulling out his card and paying for it all. The man left and Junhee and Donghun sat and ate. "What's for dessert?" Donghun asked, not even halfway done his food.

"Anything you want," Junhee said turning to him.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"When we're done get on the bed. Then after that let's get cheesecake," Junhee's mouth dropped and he gasped.

"Oh my god, I love cheesecake. Which kind do you want?" Junhee asked ignoring the first part.

"You can choose, you've been so good to me tonight. I'm so grateful for you, Junhee."

"Let's get the caramel drizzled cheesecake."

"Sounds good to me," Donghun smiled.

"You forgot what you said right?" Junhee asked. Donghun shook his head.

"Nope."

"Damn," Donghun laughed and so did Junhee. Tonight was going to be a long and expensive night.


End file.
